Choc en chute
by Hermionarwen2000
Summary: Une journée qui commence comme une autre. Un Harry qui mange comme quatre des trucs bizarres, un Drago gentil et gêné, un salle choquée … Un petit DmHp tout mignon


_Choc en chute_

_Auteur : Mwaaa !_

_Résumé : Une journée qui commence comme une autre. Un Harry qui mange comme quatre des trucs bizarres, un Drago gentil et gêné, un salle choquée … Un petit Hp/Dm tout mignon_

_Disclamée : Même si cacher Sirius, Remus, Lucius et Severus dans mon lit ne me dérangerait pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas … malheureusement … snif !_

_Hp/Dm_

_Homophobes, il vous suffit de cliquer sur PRECEDENT_

_Gros gros gros gros gros bizoux à ma correctrice, ma Nanie Nouche._

_

* * *

_

_**Bip Bip Bip**_

« Le réveil sonne.

Ma main, portée par une énergie mystique qu'est celle du sommeil, se lève d'elle-même pour arrêter le bruit horrible de ce maudit réveil.

Allez, soyons fort, J'ouvre l'œil droit

[…

Trop de lumière, œil en mode automatique, je referme l'œil de suite.

J'entends des voix lointaines.

Il me semble qu'elles me parlent. Elles disent quelque chose du genre « lève-toi » et « tu vas être en retard ».

Mon cerveau en mode automatique ne comprend pas.

Deuxième tentative pour l'ouverture du globe oculaire du coté gauche cette fois-ci.

Je fais de longues phrases dans mes pensées pour gagner des secondes.

Compte à rebours.

Attention. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. 0.

Ouverture de l'œil gauche.

Fermeture automatique activée.

Tiens de nouveau cette voix !

« Harry debout ou Hermi va nous tuer ! »

Apparemment, c'est bien à moi qu'on parle. Et c'est vraisemblablement Ron.

Ouverture de la bouche, et phrase automatique.

« Deux secondes »

Soudain, deux mains m'attrapent par les épaules et me secouent comme un vieux tapis oriental plein de poussières.

Mon estomac se contracte violement.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup d'un seul. Je repousse mon ami violement qui retombe sur son séant et je cours dans la salle de bains. »

* * *

Cela faisait 10 minutes qu'Harry Potter vomissait tripes et boyaux. Ses amis attendaient, comme tous les matins, dans la chambre, légèrement inquiet. 

-Harry ? Ca va ? demanda Ron en tapant doucement à la porte.

Le jeune homme en question ressortit enfin, exténué et blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, mais avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Ses amis étaient quand même très inquiet. Il leur répondit toujours avec son grand sourire.

-Je vais très bien. Merci. Mais je meurs de faim ! Je pourrais facilement avaler deux ou trois hippogriffes.

C'est ainsi que la procession Poterrienne se rendit dans la grande salle.

Le sauveur du monde sorcier, ce jeune homme de 19 ans, ce séduisant garçon à l'allure rebelle, commença à manger à toute vitesse, comme tous les matins, depuis quelques semaines ; c'est-à-dire tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, en mélanges bizarres.

Les habitants du château avaient pris l'habitude de voir leur héros manger comme trois.

Seulement ce matin là ne se passa justement pas comme tous les autres matins.

Le brun s'arrêta de manger d'un coup.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il se leva et chercha quelque chose devant lui, et sur toute la table des gryffondor. Puis sur toutes les tables.

Il alla même voir sur la table des professeurs où il s'adressa à la directrice McGonagall :

-Madame il y en a plus !

-Je sais Harry, notre fournisseur était en rupture de stock.

Le grand, le beau, le fort Harry revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta devant un malfoy paniqué.

* * *

_Premier choc pour la salle :_

_Un malfoy paniqué, deux mots orthographiquement et grammairement incompatibles._

* * *

Brusquement le sauveur du monde sorcier s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de Drago Malefoy premier du nom. Harry parlait en pleurant : 

-Dray ! Mon amour ! C'est affreux !

* * *

_Deuxième, troisième et quatrième choc en un :_

_-Un Harry en pleurs_

_-Un Harry dans les bras d'un Drago_

_-Un Harry proférant des mots doux à un Drago_

* * *

-Mon Riry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dit un blond un peu gêné

* * *

_Cinquième et sixième choc :_ _-Un Drago gêné_

_-Un Drago proférant des mots doux à un Harry_

* * *

-Y a plus de céleri ! s'écria le Harry Potter secoué par de violents sanglots. 

-Du céleri, mais pourquoi faire voyons mon amour ?

-Ben, pour mon petit déjeuner ! Je ne passe pas une bonne journée si je n'ai pas pris mes brocolis à la confiture de cerises gingembre, et mes céleris au Nutella.

-[…

Gros blanc de la salle qui digère lentement les chocs précédents, et qui essaye de savoir comment quelqu'un pouvait manger des aliments si bizarrement mélangés. Sauf Luna Lovegood qui était une grande fan de la cuisine Poterrienne.

Hormis le fait que Flitwick était en train de faire une crise cardiaque en étouffant des petits cris, que Rogue repoussait des nausées en de petits gémissements, que McGonagall se retenait d'exploser de rire, que Drago mourrait de gène, et que Harry mourrait de faim, on entendait aucun bruit dans la salle.

Les élèves essayaient également de digérer le fait que celui-qui-a-survécu-et-vaincu soit amoureux et vraisemblablement en couple avec un fils de mangemort espion pour l'ordre.

Finalement Harry, nullement incommodé par la gêne de son vraisemblablement petit-ami, regarda le blond, brisa le silence et déclara :

-Dray chéri ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai un truc assez important à te dire

-Vas y …

-Je crois que je suis enceint …

Fin

* * *

Et voila un gros délire toute seule a coup de brocoli a la confiture et de céleri au nutella. 

Si ca vous fait comme moi, beaucoup rire, et bien appuyez sur GOOOOOO !

Miki bye bye !


End file.
